Howie Darklighter
Hailing from Corellia, Howie Darklighter was born to two middle class parents who owned a small freighter and had to make ends meet in order to support themselves and their son. Being the only son and his parents not consistently home, Howie had the freedom most children didn’t have, but he also had to learn a few things the hard way, through experience instead of from a mother's scolding. Howie did follow his parents' advice and had a somewhat decent education for about twelve years but he usually spent his time at the spaceport, talking with the mechanics and other freighter pilots and captains. As Howie became older and more experienced, he took a job as a gunner on a Corvette. That was the beginning of the life he has now, being an Officer of the New Republic Naval Operations. The crew of the Corvette, the Guardians of Freedom, pitched in their loyalty to the Rebellion after the destruction of Alderaan. The ship ran supplies to Echo Base on Hoth but didn't participate in the evacuation. The ship was also part of the fleet that was sent to take out the second Death Star and right after that, the crew was transferred to the Corellian Gunship Defiant. The Defiant spent time with the planetary defense fleets, guarding various New Republic worlds. Howie went from Ensign to Lieutenant as one of the main gunners on the Defiant, then was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the Deliverance as Chief Gunner there. Several months after Endor, Darklighter was sent to the outer-rim to lead Task Force Omega in destroying a large pirate group that had been raiding the space lanes there. After five months, the pirates were finally routed and Task Force Omega was sent to assist the Fourth Fleet in ambushing a major Imperial Supply Convoy. Imperial intelligence stumbled over the mission and set up an ambush of their own. The ambushers were ambushed at the battle and would've been decimated if a rescue fleet under the command of Commodore Snunb didn't arrive in time to force the Imperial ships out. Upon his return to the Deliverance, Darklighter was made the First Officer of the vessel for his performance in the Outer-Rim campaigns. The most recent event that the general populace could have heard through rumors was that he participated in the Battle of Bespin against the Imperial forces. Commander Darklighter, aboard the Deliverance, participated in crushing the Imperial garrison on the planet and defeating the Imperial reinforcements. Following those events, in a New Republic Awards ceremony, Commander Darklighter, along with many others including Commodore Dauthus Snunb and Commander Joshua Arands, was rewarded for their long time service for the New Republic Arms Forces. Howie was bestowed the Medal of Valor by the New Republic and the Corellian Government awarded the Commander the Corellian Bloodstripes, the first time since before Yavin. Also, with the ascension of Commodore Dauthus to the rank of Admiral, Commander Darklighter was promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the cruiser Deliverance. Captain Darklighter has continued to remain in the Republic Navy, his long line of service and dedication continuing to benefit the Republic and the Deliverance where he still serves. ---- Darklighter, Howie Darklighter, Howie